Reptilian Casanova
by The-Fluff-Master1882
Summary: Prompt: Post-Deep Breath, Jenny and Vastra talk about some things after Clara leaves.


**Well this chapter was rather difficult to write because it felt like my brain was stuck in hyper-drive the entire time which made it nearly impossible for me to properly organize my thoughts into articulate sentences.**

 **Please read and review if you like it!**

* * *

A prehistoric dinosaur, a newly regenerated Doctor, ancient homicidal body-snatching robots….all of these factors were tied together to create one quite eventful week for the Paternoster Gang, and it has now come to an end. Vastra watched, smiling contentedly, as Clara Oswald ran toward the TARDIS in search of their next adventure across time and space. It wasn't long before Jenny also came to stand beside her wife and see the pair head off.

"There goes the Impossible Girl…I'm going to miss having such young and lively company around the house," remarked Vastra somewhat wistfully upon witnessing the TARDIS vanishing into thin air from their home.

As soon as Vastra said that, Jenny turned to eye her with peculiar apprehension. Vastra's flirtations with Miss Oswald during the past several days did not escape Jenny's notice. She wasn't the type to get jealous that often, but this bothered her much more than she was willing to admit; So far she's only been maintaining a cordial appearance while not mentioning anything about it since Clara was staying with them. Well now that Clara's gone, Jenny felt like it was something that needed to be addressed immediately.

"At least she won't be turning your head with her oh so pretty face anymore,"scoffed Jenny with just a lingering hint of passive-aggressiveness in her tone. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a type."

"A type?" Vastra merely stared at her wife, head tilted in puzzlement for a few moments until it finally dawned on her as to what Jenny meant. The Silurian then flashed her signature endearingly captivating smile, and began speaking in earnest, "Well, as far as I'm concerned, _you_ are my type, Jenny. Though I won't deny that I saw certain qualities in Miss Oswald that reminded me of you, which is why I was drawn to her in the first place. What I feel for Miss Oswald is simply pure fancy, unlike my feelings for you which burns like an eternal flame within my heart. Nobody can ever replace you, Dearest Jenny, for you will _always_ be my one true love."

Jenny knew that she couldn't resist Vastra when she turned on the poetic charm like that, and she ultimately leaned over to plant a kiss upon her green cheek."You're just lucky that you look cute when you grovel. Just dial it down a bit on the flirting alright, you reptilian Casanova."

Vastra laughed mirthfully at the amiable nickname as her arm wound itself around Jenny's waist, saying, "I only flirt to get a rise out of you, you know. A little jealousy can often bring out the passion in people, which I find to be very sexy indeed." Vastra gave a playful wink for emphasis. "Besides, Clara would not look nearly as good as you in a leather catsuit."

Jenny gasped softly in surprise when Vastra's hand found her buttocks and firmly squeezed them.

"Well, she's certainly got the legs for it," mused Jenny, a joyous grin tugging at her lips, only to be suddenly replaced by a more serious expression as she added, "Another thing, Vastra, would it kill you to quit calling us humans 'apes'? It's really been getting on my nerves lately!"

"I'm deeply sorry for upsetting you, my Darling,"apologized Vastra with sincere remorse in her voice, for she had been unaware of her actions, but was determined to make amends. "I suppose that I can at least make an effort to change…though, you might have to be patient with this old Silurian as these habits do die hard."

Hearing that from Vastra was more than enough for Jenny, who smiled happily and placed another appreciative kiss onto Vastra's cheek.

"Good."

The pair then proceeded to move out of the room side-by-side, with their arms held lovingly at each other's backs and heads touching together in an affectionate manner. Once they reached the main sitting room, Jenny began to gather the teacups and dishes left from earlier that morning, but Vastra intervened for some reason.

The Silurian took the teacups into her own hands, insisting, "No, allow me to do it! You have done quite enough as my maid in these past several days, so I bid you to take a break as my wife." Vastra bowed her head a little, sighing rather dolefully; She hadn't stopped thinking about what Jenny said regarding their pretense as mistress and maid. It was a necessary precaution that they've been implementing for as long as they could remember in order to blend in with Victorian society. Neither of them was particularly fond of the fact that they have to keep their true relationship a secret all the time, which made Vastra feel like she should try better to ease this burden whenever it's just the two of them in private. A few moments passed before Vastra was able to look at Jenny again, tenderly using her finger to tuck a stray wisp of dark hair back behind her ear. "I truly wish that it doesn't have to be this way….but you are aware that you mean far more to me than just a servant, right?"

"Of course I am, you silly lizard! This ring on my finger here does not lie!" Answered Jenny, holding up her hand to brandish the shiny golden band that represented their marital bond. She found it utterly unbelievable that Vastra would even ask such a question after they've been married for a good three years now. Though her ever serene smile and beaming brown eyes did show that she was grateful for the sentiment, nonetheless. Suddenly, a subtle change occurred in Jenny's demeanor as she bit her bottom lip and spoke, "Speaking honestly as your maid, there are some services that I actually enjoy carrying out. Specifically the ones that require a little more….. _hands-on_ approach."

Jenny's sweetly sensuous tone sent a delightful shiver up Vastra's spine and the teacups were immediately forgotten. Jenny placed one hand on Vastra's cheek while the other slowly travelled up towards her head crests. A low, guttural moan escaped from the Silurian's throat as those clever fingers proceeded to stroke and stimulate her sensitive crests. Vastra could feel Jenny's warm breath against her face as she moved closer, even standing on her tiptoes, in order to seal their lips together in a passionate kiss. Sparks flew from that single contact, which gradually turned into a full-blown wildfire that engulfed them both.

It was only a matter of time until they had to retreat into the privacy of their bedroom, where they gave in to their desires and brought immense pleasure to each other's bodies upon their marital bed. Any lingering doubts that Jenny still held regarding Vastra's loyalty, was ultimately blown away when she cried out Jenny's name upon reaching ecstasy, as if it was some kind of sacred prayer.

Yes, it was Jenny… and _only_ Jenny.


End file.
